


euphoria

by mercury_eclipse



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Brian is helpful, Bullying, Comfort, Cute, Deacury, Fluff, Freddie is a Sweetheart, High School, How Do I Tag, John is protective, Kissing, M/M, Music, New Student, Piano, Pillow Fights, Roger is a good friend, Sweet Moments, Teasing, Tickling, brian and roger ship deacury, freddie and john are so cute together, freddie is shy, freddie needs a hug, heck they all are, just some dumb kids in love, platonic maylor, sleep overs, they just need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_eclipse/pseuds/mercury_eclipse
Summary: Moving to a new school isn’t easy for anyone. Especially for Freddie Bulsara, who has just been enrolled in a new high school in London, England. He expects the racist comments and sexist remarks thrown at him. It already seems that he doesn’t belong there. That is, until, a quiet, small voiced boy runs into him one day, quite literally, and that small introduction changes Freddie’s life.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

September 17th, 1970

It wasn’t the first time Freddie had moved to an unfamiliar country. He’d been through this before. From the time when he was twelve years old, he’d been in India, from being sent there by his mother and father to St. Peter’s boarding school. He remembered the absolute terror he had felt when his parents pulled him into the living room one day, and the concerned glances they kept sending each other.

“Farrokh,” His father spoke slowly and softly, as if speaking to a small animal, “You know your mother and I only want the best for you no matter what. You’re an intelligent boy, no doubt. But we’ve been speaking about sending you somewhere away from here for a while now.”

“You want to send me away?” The young boy asked, his eyes widening in horror. He shook his head frantically, trying to fold his legs up to his chest. “I don’t want to leave!”

“Dear,” his mother now cooed to him, “we think this is the best solution.”

“Solution to _what?_ Am I not a good enough son for you to keep around?”

“Honey, of course you’re good enough. Your father and I,” she risked a glance at him, “we feel this would be the best for you.”

“It’s not fair!” The boy shouted, causing his mother to flinch at the unusual behavior. His father rose from his seat next to the woman, “ _Farrokh._ You do not speak this way to your mother.”

“Why am I going, but Kash isn’t?” Freddie shot at them, reminding them of his six year old sister.

“It’s better for Kashmira to stay in Zanzibar got schooling,” His father replied. Freddie’s eyebrows shot up. “What about me?”

He stood from his seat in the living room.

“Who’s going to take care of me? Who’s going to talk to me? Who’s going to be my friend? Who’s going to be there for me when I need it?”

He was trying his hardest not to cry, but his voice betrayed him, raising another octave with his final words. He stared down his parents, trying to give them the hint that their decision was stupid and careless, but his mother offered a sad smile.

“Unfortunately my dear, we will not be there with you to help you through this. I do know however that at your new school the staff is very knowledgeable with children like you. The children there are very disciplined.”

Freddie grimaced in disgust. “So my new school is like jail.”

“Not at all, son, just... very serious.” His father told him.

Freddie huffed, his tears blurring his vision. “This isn’t fair,” he whispered lowly, just as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. His mother stood up to embrace her son, but he flinched once she tried to touch him.

“Don’t.” He said, a bit more forcefully than intended, then repeated, “don’t.”

He sniffed, before brushing past both parents and up the stairs to his room, wanting to be alone.

All in all, Freddie ended up enjoying his time at his new school. He made friends and even was involved in his first ever band. He was a good student, and was still exploring the music and art world as well.

That was four years ago.

Just a few months earlier from now, Freddie’s father had written to him, stating that he would be returning back to his family in order to move to England.

And here he was, trying to gain the courage to enter his new school.

The sixteen year old slowly slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged up to the tall building looming overhead. He had to admit, he felt intimidated since the moment he’d arrived, and he hadn’t even seen any students yet.

Freddie grabbed the handle of the large door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Freddie noticed was the smell.

It hit him hard. The smell of bleach wafted through the main hall, as if the school had been deep cleaned, and it made him want to gag. His eyes burned.

Freddie reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tightly folded piece of paper. He opened it up, revealing the letter from the school he and his parents had gotten a few days after he was enrolled. It had gone into the basics of what to do on his first day of school. As he quickly skimmed it over, he realized the first thing he needed to do was to fine the main office.

He kept his head down as he walked along the corridor. He could see kids swarming into the school from different directions, and he didn’t have the confidence to look up and show his face. On his first day of school, he really did not want to be bullied immediately. 

At the thought, Freddie instinctively drew his hand up over his mouth. His teeth were his worst enemy. They always had been. They were larger than normal teeth, not to mention he had four extra. Ever since he was really little, he’d been called names for how they looked. All in all, ‘Bucky’ had been the most popular.

Freddie weaved his way through the crowd, quickly looking up at passing door numbers to make sure he wouldn’t get lost. 

It didn’t take long to find the office. It was at the end of one long hallway, where Freddie realized was where most of his classes were located. He entered the room hesitantly, relieved that there seemed to be no other student around presently.

An older woman with long, curly white hair sat at the front desk, typing away at the computer. She looked up as Freddie approached, looking slightly surprised, but quickly smiled warmly. 

“Good morning,” she greeted him, “may I help you?”

“Oh, um...” Freddie panicked, shifting his weight on his feet. He really hadn’t prepared what to say if he had to talk to someone, and he felt his palms beginning to sweat. “I-I’m Freddie Bulsara. I’m n-new here.” 

The woman nodded, her smile widening. “Well, welcome to Kingston, Freddie.” She turned to her computer, typing something quickly on the keyboard and clicking around a few times. “Let me just get your schedule printed out for you.” 

Freddie bit his lip and nodded, not knowing what else to say. He glanced around the office quickly, noticing how bland it seemed. Then again, when were school offices very interesting?

The woman suddenly rolled back from her desk, taking a paper from the printer behind her. She moved back over and handed Freddie the schedule, which he took with shaking hands. “T-Thank you.” He whispered nervously, trying hard not to dart out of the office immediately.

“Your very welcome, sweetheart. By the way, my name is Mrs. Reynolds. You can come by anytime you need to if you have questions or need more information about the school.” The woman said kindly, and Freddie smiled shyly. 

Finally, Freddie managed to escape the office, his eyes glued to the schedule in his hands. He was trying to find his home room while he trudged down the corridor, when suddenly, he collided with someone else, and the paper slipped out of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll be updating at least once everyday to every other day from now on. I have more time to update now because of this coronavirus break from school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute boy meets cute boy? I think so.

Freddie looked up in horror at the boy standing in front of him. Normally, if something like this would happen at his old school, a fight would break out in the hallway. Freddie did not want to cause any trouble when the school day hadn’t even started yet. But to his surprise, the boy in front of him looked just as horrified as he did.

“I’m so sorry!” They both spoke at the same time, their cheeks turning red.

“God, if only I’d been watching where I was going,” The boy muttered, bending down to pick Freddie’s schedule off of the ground, and handed it to him. Freddie shook his head, “N-no, it’s not your fault, I-I was just trying to find my h-home room and I wasn’t paying attention...”

The boy shrugged. “I guess we’re both to blame.” He offered a small smile, which Freddie hesitantly returned. The Parsi boy immediately frowned when he noticed the other boy studying him. He made a move to walk around him, “Well, I-I better be going now-“

“Wait.” Freddie swallowed hard as he turned back around to face the boy. 

“You’re new, aren’t you?” The boy moved closer to Freddie, his brows furrowed. “I haven’t seen you around the school before.”

Freddie looked down nervously. “Y-yeah, I just moved here a couple of months ago...”

The boy hummed, giving Freddie a once over. Freddie shifted on his feet uncomfortably, already feeling the pressure of being judged.

Suddenly, the boy seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he held his hand out for Freddie to shake. “I’m John Deacon. What’s your name?”

Freddie’s eyes widened in surprise before accepting John’s handshake. “I-I’m Farrokh Bulsara... b-but I don’t want anyone to call me that. I’d rather be called Freddie.”

“Freddie, huh?” John mumbled, almost as if he were in deep thought. He suddenly smiled. “It fits you.”

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Freddie blinked a few times before nodding in thanks. John chuckled, glancing at the clock on the wall. “Well, now’s the time we part ways I guess. I’ll see you later, alright?”

Freddie nodded, his words refusing to make their way out of his mouth. John huffed a laugh before walking past Freddie, patting his shoulder. Freddie stood in the hallway for a few minutes by himself, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Then finally, his brain seemed to function properly again.

“Wait, John!” He spun around and called out, the other boy just barely through the door of another class. He popped his head around the frame. “Yes?”

“C-could you... could you possibly show me around... and help m-me with my schedule?” Freddie asked shyly, looking anywhere but the other boy, and was relieved when John smiled and headed back down his way towards him. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day! Thank you guys for being so kind in the comments of my last chapter, I really do appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie may have just found a friend.

“And here’s the choir room. It’s kinda isolated from everything else.”

Freddie poked his head through the door, his dark eyes scanning the the last class on his schedule. He immediately noticed the large grand piano at the opposite direction of the door, and he had to hold himself back from running towards it.

“It’s kind of small.” Freddie whispered softly, noticing how different in size it was to the other music rooms. Behind him, John nodded. “Yeah. Music at this school is pretty scarce. The budget doesn’t always allow us to have music classes every year. And since there’s not a whole lot of music students, we don’t need such a big space.”

Freddie fell silent for a moment. He turned back to the boy waiting in the hall, “Do you sing?”

John’s cheeks burned a soft red, and he shook his head, chuckling nervously. “If I had it in me, I would, but no. I sound like a dying seal when I sing.”

“I bet you don’t.”

“Oh, believe me, I know I do. I already get an earful from Roger and Brian about it.”

Freddie’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Roger and Brian?”

“They’re some of my other friends here. They’re in our grade. And they’re both in choir. They both have really good voices, although...” John smirked suddenly, “Roger kinda sounds like a girl. And I’m not being dramatic about that. Sometimes the teacher puts him in the soprano section because of how high he can sing.”

Freddie laughed a little at the thought. John’s smirk widened, and he leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “How about you?”

“How about me what?”

“Are you good at singing?”

Freddie shrugged, suddenly going shy. “I would think I am. Back in India, I was in a band with my friends. I-I sang and played the piano.”

“Wow,” John raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. “Were you guys good?”

“Oh, for sure. We had concerts all the time during school. Everyone loved us.”

John chuckled, “So what you’re saying is, I’m talking face to face with a celebrity right now?”

Freddie gasped and blushed, “No! Shut up!”

John laughed, “Relax. I’m joking.” He suddenly nodded towards the piano, “Feel free and play on that for a few minutes you’d like. I’m curious to hear how you sound.”

Freddie raised a questioning eyebrow, but John motioned for him that it was alright. “Go on!”

Taking in a deep breath, Freddie walked over to the piano bench, hesitantly sitting down. John walked up behind him, sitting on top of the piano’s smooth surface top. He smiled encouragingly at the boy when he looked at him nervously. “I don’t mind what you play. Just show me what you can do.”

Freddie nodded slowly, and positioned his hands carefully over the keys. After sending a quick, silent prayer to the heavens above, he pressed the keys down, beginning to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Feel free to let me know what you think. I’m gonna be busy tomorrow and over the weekend so I’m not sure when I’ll be updating.


	5. a/n

Hey guys! 

So I’m thinking I’ll be able to hopefully update later today but i’m not exactly sure. This whole coronavirus thing is really making my life stressful because of online schooling and surprisingly we’ve already started. I’ve already been assigned two research projects and it sucks.

Thanks for all of your support! Have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie finally meets Roger and Brian.

“Where do you think he is?” 

Brian shook his head as he leaned against the long row of lockers. “I don’t know, Rog, I really don’t know.”

Roger huffed impatiently, glancing at the clock on the end of the hall. “The bell’s going to ring in a few minutes. Where the hell could he be?”

Brian shrugged. “Maybe he’s just running behind.”

Roger glared at him. “Deaky doesn’t run behind.”

“Doesn’t mean it could never happen to him.”

Roger rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the other end of the hall, where the younger boy was supposed to be coming from. “But don’t you think if he was running late, he’d text us about it?”

“Who knows? Maybe he’s with a teacher and he’s not allowed to have his phone out.”

“That’s unlikely. John always manages to have his phone out without being caught.”

Brian hummed in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Maybe we should just head down there and see if he’s really there?” The blonde suddenly suggested, looking at the taller boy with his brows raised.

Brian sighed and pushed himself off the lockers. “Fine. But if he’s not there, we really need to be getting to class. You said it yourself, the bell’s gonna ring soon.”

Roger didn’t respond. Instead, he took off immediately down the hall, quicker than most teachers would approve of. It took Brian by surprise and he had to jog for a few seconds to catch back up to him.

The pair slowed as they neared the music classroom door, instantly hearing the sound of someone playing the piano and singing a sweet melody along with it. Roger arched his brow, leaning forward in slight interest, before pulling the door open completely and poking his head inside.

His eyes landed on John, who was sitting on top of the piano, and another student who Roger didn’t recognize sitting at the stool. The music immediately stopped as the pair heard the door open.

“John!” Roger called to his friend, who looked surprised to see him there. “Roger! What’re you doing here?”

“We were waiting for you at the lockers but you didn’t come, so we came looking for you,” Brian explained, following the blonde into the room towards the piano.

“Well, I was busy helping my new friend here,” The younger boy stated flatly, motioning to Freddie, who now sat perfectly still, looking embarrassed.

“Oi, I’ve never seen you around here before,” Roger spoke to him, looking confused. “What’s your name?”

“F-Freddie,” The Persian answered in a nervous whisper, having a hard time keeping eye contact with the blonde boy.

“Well, Freddie, if you don’t mind, we’re gonna need to take our friend back for the time being now,” Roger replied, grabbing John’s arm and pulling him off of the piano. Freddie bit his lip and nodded, standing quickly from the stool and moving towards the door. “I-I get it. Sorry.” And with those words, he shot John a sad glance, and was gone.

“Wait, Freddie!” John called out, in hopes of stopping the new boy from going anywhere, but he got no response. He sighed and glared at his friend, yanking his arm away from him.

“Real smooth, Rog, real smooth.”


	7. A/N - I’m so sorry

Hey guys, I’m so sorry I haven’t been updating this story for the past few weeks! I’ve been behind on schoolwork and I’m trying really hard to get caught up. I’m hoping that either tomorrow or sometime this weekend I will post a new chapter on here.

Thanks for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you’re enjoying this so far! This is my first fic on here, and my writing skills aren’t always the greatest. Please feel free to comment and give me some feedback. Thanks!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, @7seasofmercury too.


End file.
